When She Loved Me
by Kaccee
Summary: A character I made up, Rosa O'Hara and Ronnikins. Please read anyways. I have to add I'm a sucker for happy endings...


When She Loved Me

When She Loved Me

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

Ron turned to his girlfriend and smiled. He had loved her since their sixth year and they were now 21. She locked her periwinkle eyes to his azure ones. She smiled, leaned up and he kissed her tenderly. He wanted to hold her forever.

"I love you." He said, smiling. 

_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy, so was I _

_When she loved me..._

He stood at the stairs awaiting her decent. When he saw her, he thought she was floating above the ground. Her elegant movements were uncharacteristic of clumsy Rosa, but managed to make her resemble more of an angel than she already was. Her red hair was piled on top of her head and a flowing green dress was caressing her body. She smiled her perfect grin, showing her pearly teeth. He couldn't help but smirk as she tripped on her high heels, and then he rushed to catch her and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

After returning from wherever it was they went, she sat down on the leather couch and beckoned him over. He sat down beside her as she pulled off her heels. He kissed her neck, making her shiver. She looked up at him with loving eyes.

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, _

_That was all..._

_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be,_

They held hands as they walked aside the aisle at their best friends wedding. They were both unbelievably happy for Hermione and Harry, as they were Best Man and Maid of Honor. Though they parted, throughout the whole ceremony, they could not take their eyes off each other.

"Congratulations Hermi," she said. Ron could hear her voice from across the room as Rosa hugged her best friend. He copied her example.

"Harry, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Ron…I know I would've never gotten through this without you."

"I need to ask you something." Ron swayed nervously.

"What?"

"I'm going to ask Rosa to marry me…how should I do it?"

Harry grinned mischieviously.

_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her,_

_And I knew that, she loved me..._

Ron grabbed Rosa's hand and pulled her away from the crowd, to dance. He held her tight, never wanting to let go of her fragile body. 

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, as he trembled under her touch and she smiled her famous Cheshire cat grin. They were the perfect couple…

A month after Harry and Hermione's wedding, they were in the park together, feeding each other grapes. Ron was nervous; he was about to ask her to marry him. He has just reached into the pocket of his blazer when…

"Ronnikins?" a shrill voice came from behind. Ron tensed up; it was Lavender. **That** relationship had ended in fifth year…but she had never gotten over it. He and Rosa turned around simultaneously to see very blond, very prim Lavender. She was holding onto a tall built man's arm.

"Why hello Lavender," Rosa tried to say sweetly, the tone of her voice coated in dripping syrup.

"Hello Rosalie, please call me Lav…that's what EVERBODY calls me now." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'm so sorry LAV…please call me Rosa, that's what EVERYBODY'S always called me," Ron tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't. Rosa was the best person he knew for insults, she had once called Malfoy a… well that's another story.

"Ronnie," Lav said, completely ignoring Rosa's comment. "This is JT. He's a body builder and my boyfriend." Lav kissed him passionately, and Ron and Rosa both grimaced.

"Hello TV." This time it was Rosa's turn to stifle a laugh.

"That's…duh…JT," Ron and Rosa's burst out laughing, so Lavender and TV…I mean…JT…left huffily.

_So the years went by, I stayed the same,_

_But she began to drift away, I was left alone,_

"Rosa!" Ron called happily into his flat as he returned from work. He heard a cry from the back of the bedroom. He ran to see what was happening, stiffened at what he saw inside. 

When he opened the door he saw Rosa, throwing things into her old Hogwarts trunk quickly. Tears were cascading down her face and she was wearing jeans and a green blouse that was buttoned up wrong. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her emergency-use glasses were over her eyes.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Rosa looked up from her uncivilized packing to face him. She averted her eyes away from his pleading ones, as if it pained her to look him straight in the eye.

"I…I have to go back home." He knew by 'home' she meant New York City. She had always thought of New York as home, even after all her years in England. He felt tears come to his own eyes, she was leaving him alone.

"Why?" he croaked, barely able to get the words out.

"My dad's sick, really sick. I might never see you again." She dropped the dress she was holding and fell onto the bed, sobbing. Rosa looked so fragile, collapsed in a heap and sobbing. He didn't know what to do, so he did all he could. He held her close, whispered that he loved her, and let her cry on his shoulder, even though he himself was crying too.

By ten that night, they were at the airport, he gave her one last tender kiss as she boarded the plane, both of them crying.

Once back home, Ron grabbed the photo album and looked through all the pictures, each and every one. The tears wouldn't stop coming, and they spilled on the pages of the book, staining them. 

_Tears for you, my Rose_, he thought, closing the album.

_Still I waited for the day, when she'd say I will always love you…_

Rosa climbed the staircase to the apartment she had grown up in. She had left Ron over a year ago, and regretted it everyday of her lonely existance. Depression has threatened her…oh…so many times, and she didn't think she could bare it anymore. The solitude was slowly killing her.

She took her keys out of her pocket and opened the door. Inside, she threw her coat, mitts and hat onto the royal blue couch hard, out of frustration. Then, she checked her messages:

"Hey Rosa! I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry your Pa's so sick. I was wondering if you wanted to join the old gang and me for a night on the town tomorrow? I know that you might not want to come, but I take it all back. Your…er…magic doesn't matter to us anymore. Well call me, it's Jamaica, my number is 555-9087. Call me girl, please." 

The voice of a childhood friend sounded through the machine, she scoffed at the thought of the 'old gang'. They were no fun, no fun at all. The last thing she needed was their type of fun. She opened up the window in the room as a spotted owl flew through, carrying a letter. She quickly pulled it off.

Dear Rosa,

It's me, Hermione! How if life in the States treating you? Good, I hope.

I was wondering if Harry and I could come visit you. You seem like you really need the company, what with your Father and work. Oh yea…if we can…if we can bring Ron along with us I'm sure that he'd stop mourning. It's as if he thinks you're dead and gone forever. He's missed you so much it's scary.

I know you can't leave your dad, as Jill's in Greece with Draco and you're Mother would rather eat a bucket load of pickled slugs than come to the rescue of her daughters. She really is terrible. But, if you can give me a ring or an owl I'll be sure to book us all plane tickets. We all miss you dearly!

Love from,

Hermione.

Rosa folded the letter and went to find her phone book.

"Hermione?" she said, when her friend's voice answered the phone.

"Rosa? ROSA!"

"Yea it's me…I would love for the three of you to come out for a visit! God knows I've missed all of you, especially Ron." Rosa stopped a tear from rolling down her check. "I need to go to sleep now, though."

"Rosa…it's six am where you are. Why are you up so late?"

"Oh…now is it? I just got back from the hospital."

"Rosa, don't wear yourself out. We'll be out next Saturday, ok?"

"Great…can't wait to see you. Love you, Mione! Bye!"

She hung up the phone, locked the door and crawled to her bed, falling asleep as soon as she hit the stained, satin sheets.

The next Saturday, Rosa took an hour out of her hospital time to pick up her friends, and take them to her apartment. In the apartment were three bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living room. In the past she and Jill, her twin sister, had shared a room and her father had the other one and there was an extra one for guests. Their mother lived in Vancouver, and had for the past 20 years. 

_Lonely and forgotten,_

_Never thought she'd look my way,_

The meeting with Ron had been awkward, until she had kissed him, at least. This had brought back all the old feelings that she missed so much…comfort and passion. When she was heading back to the hospital, he came with her.

"Daddy?" she whispered upon entering the dark room.

"Is that my Rosie?" he asked with a weak voice.

"Who else?" she responded, her voice cracking with emotion. "Daddy, this is my friend Ron." She pulled him over to the bed, where her Dad was lying. His chocolate brown hair was streaked with gray and longer than usual. His periwinkle eyes were sad.

"Hello Ron, I'm Will O'Hara."

"Nice to meet you sir." They shook hands and Rosa smiled.

"Daddy, you need some rest, I'll be back in an hour ok?"

"Ok." She sounded like the parent, not him.

She pulled Ron out of the room and hugged him closely. When they broke apart, Ron's eyes had a strange glaze over them. 

"Rosa?" he asked.

"Yes Ron?"

"I was wondering, well actually I wanted to ask you this a while ago."

"Yes Ron?"

"Will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring he had kept for so long and showed her the sapphire. Rosa smiled the first genuine smile in a long time.

"Of course! But not a very romantic or good time Ron." Her smile faded into the look she had had before. Ron's smile faded even more.

"I'm sorry."

"Listen," she commanded. Then, she grabbed his arm and whispered her plan into his ear.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione were at the hospital.

"Harry, 'Mio." Ron grinned, looking at his friends' puzzled faces. "Rosa and I are getting married." They both gasped in surprise as she showed them the ring.

"But your father…" Hermione started.

"I want you both to meet him, and Ron and I are going to…get this guys…Hawaii…to get married." They gasped again as Rosa led them in to meet William O'Hara.

_But she smiled at me and held me like she used to do,_

_Like she loved me, when she loved me…_

A few years later, Ron and Rosa Weasely were sitting on the same royal blue couch, in the same apartment in New York City with their two children in their arms. Ron was holding Will and Rosa was holding Jill. Both the children had bright red hair, like their parents, and both of them had shining blue eyes. Rosa and Ron smiled at each other, looking at their sleeping babies. 

Will was William Weasely for long, and William Harold Weasley for even longer. Jill was Jillian Hermione Weasely. Both were named after relatives and special friends. Will had inherited his name from Rosa's father, who had died a year after the marriage. Suddenly, the phone rang and Rosa handed Jill to Ron. She left to pick it up. Rosa put the earpiece to her ear.

"Yes this is she." Rosa looked at Ron and frowned. "No…it can't be! Oh my God…No!" She dropped the phone and ran off to the bedroom. Ron set the twins down in the playpen and ran after her. 

She wasn't there. She was gone.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

Eleven years had passed since Rosa's disappearance and Ron and the twins had moved back to England. Ron always wondered what happened to her. He wondered if he would ever know the truth. 

It was September first, and the twins had left on the Hogwarts Express for the first year of schooling. They were a handful, what with their miniature brooms and pranks, but Ron was sure he'd miss the noise around the house.

Ron climbed into the convertible car and let the roof down. He drove home and thought of her, he always thought of her. Always. He parked in the garage of his large house and walked inside. He sat on that same royal blue couch, the only thing he had brought to England, when the doorbell rang. 

He lazily got up and slowly walked to the ringing. Opening the door he saw the person that was on his mind all the time. She smiled and took off her sunglasses.

"Hello Ron."

_When she loved me…_

_When she loved me…_

A/N so what did u think? ANYWAYS… thanks to Becca The Evil…lol she's my beta as well as krys…THANX


End file.
